Eli Thompson
Elias "Eli" Thompson (played by Shea Whigham), is the former Atlantic County Sheriff and the younger brother of Atlantic City crime boss Nucky Thompson. Biography Background As the brother of the beloved treasurer of Atlantic County Treasurer, Nucky Thompson, Eli not-surprisingly, manages to find his way into the position of Sheriff. He and his brother are an effective duo when it comes to keeping A hold on the reigns of the city's corrupt government and underworld. Unspoken tension exists between the brothers however, with rivalry and resentment lurking just below the fascade of smiling exteriors. Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Relationships Family *June Thompson: Wife *William Thompson: Son *Michael Thompson: Son * *Patrick Thompson: Son *Brian Thompson: Son *Dermott Thompson: Son *Kathleen Thompson: Daughter *Nora Thompson: Daughter *Ann Thompson: Daughter *Edith Thompson: Daughter *Ethan Thompson: Father (deceased) *Elenore Thompson: Mother (deceased) *Nucky Thompson: Older brother *Susan Thompson: Sister (deceased) *Mabel Thompson: Sister-in-law (deceased) Work *Mickey Doyle: Current partner, Nucky's bootlegging manager *Damien Fleming: Alderman *Edward Bader: Atlantic City Mayor *Jimmy Darmody: Former co-conspirator, boss of the organization (deceased) *Jim Neary: Atlantic County Treasurer, co-conspirator (deceased) *The Commodore: Financial backer, co-conspirator (deceased) *Leander Cephas Whitlock: Financial backer, co-conspirator *Al Boyd: Former Alderman, co-conspirator *Halloran: First Deputy, traitor, convicted murderer *Victor Sickles]: Corrupt Tabor Heights Sheriff, bootlegging associate (deceased) Victims *Hans Schroeder: Murder victim, baker's assistant, beaten to death with brass knuckles *George O'Neill: Murder victim, Atlantic City Alderman, beaten to death with a wrench Memorable Quotes *''"I AM the law, Georgie-boy!" ("Boardwalk Empire") *"I have eight kids!"'' (repeated line) *(to a meeting of KKK members) "Loose the dunce caps. You too, Cyclops." ("Anastasia") *''"What am I, the repudiated?"'' ("Nights in Ballygran") *''"...how do you rest your spleen?" ("Belle Femme") *"That is one uppity shine." ("21") *(to Nucky, over the phone) ''"All alone, big brother? How does it feel?" ("Ourselves Alone") *Nucky: "Et tu, Eli?" **Eli: "What?" **Nucky: "Shakespeare. Julius Caesar." **Eli: "There was a character named Eli?" ("To the Lost") *(about his brother) "Jesus Christ, just kill him. What is he King fuckin' Neptune? Put a bullet in his head- get it over with!" ''("Peg of Old") *"Put a bullet in me. Get it over with. "Cause I know you will sooner or later. And I'm ''sick ''of waiting for it." ''("Sunday Best") Possible Continuity Error In Sunday Best Emily lists the names of Eli's children as the following: Kathleen, Nora, Ann, Edith, Brian, Patrick, Dermott and William. There is no mention of Michael. Later June has the children introduce themselves to Margaret, Emily and Teddy. Of the four boys there William, Dermott and Brian introduce themselves but the boy we know as Michael does not. Either Patrick and Michael are the same boy or Nucky gave the wrong name to Margaret who gave it to Emily. The actor Charlie Plummer, who was called Michael in Season 2 and played the oldest Thompson son, now plays the second oldest son in Season 3, but his character name is still vague. Kevin Csolak has been added to the cast in Season 3 as the oldest Thompson son, William, with no explanation, other than the aging of the characters. The actor who played the 2nd son Patrick in Season 2, Matthew Broadley, has not been seen in Season 3. The role of Dermott, the dark-haired youngest son, was recast between Season 2 and 3 and again between episode 2 and 7. The two oldest Thompson daughters were also recast and aged between Season 2 and 3. Appearances Origins Eli Thompson bears similarities to the historical person Alf Johnson, who was Nucky Johnson's brother and was a county sheriff in the 1920s.The Efficient Drinker (September 21st, 2010). Boardwalk Empire Characters. The Efficient Drinker blog. References Category:Atlantic City Category:Irish people Category:Main Characters Category:Memorable Quotes Category:Policemen Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Gangsters